1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resolver, and in particular, relates to a resolver having a structure for protecting a terminal pin and a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resolver has been known as a device for detecting a rotation angle. The resolver is provided with a rotor that is fixed to a rotation shaft of a motor and rotates, and a stator that is fixed to a housing and the like and is disposed to face the rotor in a radial direction. An exciting winding and a detection winding are wound on the stator. The detection winding includes windings for outputting a sine signal and a cosine signal. When the rotor of the resolver is rotated by applying an exciting current to the exciting winding, the dimension of a clearance between the rotor and the stator changes, and the voltage corresponding to the change is induced to the detection winding. The voltage generated in the detection winding is a signal reflecting the angle of rotation of the rotor, and thus it is possible to detect the angle of the rotation shaft by using the signal.
The respective winding terminals of the exciting winding and the detection winding are connected to terminal pins that are disposed in a terminal pin base which is integrally formed with an insulator. There may be a problem that a portion in which the cooper wire of the winding terminal connected to the terminal pin is exposed is corroded in a usage environment of the resolver, which leads to poor conduction. Therefore, a resolver capable of preventing corrosion of the winding terminals of the resolver has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2015-045510).
FIG. 8 is a plan view of a resolver 100 described in JP-A-2015-045510, and FIG. 9 is a perspective view of a stator portion thereof. The resolver 100 illustrated in FIG. 8 is provided with a wiring lead-out portion 111 in which a plurality of terminal pins are disposed, the terminal of a winding 114 is connected to each of the plurality of terminal pins, a terminal pin cover 115 that covers the plurality of terminal pins are mounted on the wiring lead-out portion 111, the terminal pin cover 115 is filled with a filler, and the terminal of the winding 114 connected to the terminal pin is sealed in the filler.
In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2015-045510, terminals 113 integrally formed with terminal pins are disposed outward in radial direction the terminal pins, and a lead wire for connection with the outside is electrically connected to the terminals 113. In the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2015-045510, since the terminal of the winding 114 connected to the terminal pin is sealed in the filler that is filled in the terminal pin cover 115, it is possible to prevent the corrosion of the terminal of the winding. However, since the terminal 113 to which the lead wire for connection with the outside is electrically connected is exposed, there may be a problem that a portion of the lead wire connected to the terminal 113 is corroded and this leads to poor conduction.